Studies of the epidermal keratinocyte in cell culture - growth, differentiated functions; effects of epidermal growth factor; fibroblast factors required by keratinocytes; origin of the keratinocyte; human neoplastic keratinocytes; control of the adipose conversion of 3T3 cells; macromolecular synthesis in anchorage dependent cells; cytoarchitecture and messinger RNA metabolish; nuclear architecture and nucleoplasmic RNA processing; production of culture vessel surfaces having easily released protein layers or layers which could be specifically destroyed by mild chemical degradation; modification of surfaces to reduce keratinocyte adhesion; chemical carcinogenesis and the keratinocyte; plasminogen activation of the keratinocyte in relation to promoters and hormones.